


We'll be here for You. ((Zianourry! Niall centric))

by CarrotcakeLarry15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotcakeLarry15/pseuds/CarrotcakeLarry15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up one morning feeling rather sick, but no one believe's him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be here for You. ((Zianourry! Niall centric))

Niall's P.O.V.

I woke up to the lovely sound of Zayn screaming.... _Jesus Christ, someone better be dying right now._

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON, YOU BETTER BE READY TO FUCKING DIE TODAY!!"

_What has the boy done now? Whatever it is, definitely is the equivalent to someone dying...or being violently murdered._

"Zayn, babe, calm down. You're going to wake Nialler with how loud you're being." Liam cooed. _I always did like that boy a hell of a lot more in the morning. Always so sensible when it comes to my slumber._

"But Liam, do you see what the bastard did to my hair?! IT'S FUCKING BLUE!!" _Oh he's off and done it again_.

"Zayn quiet, NIALL IS TRYING TO SLEEP!!" _And now Harold decides to take part in this...great._

As I started to sit up, a searing pain shot through my chest and I started to then sputter out a long string off coughs. My throat turned dry and scratchy while my head started to throb uncontrollably at every single sound, and the boys weren't really helping with their all out brawl down in the kitchen.

"THAT ASS OF YOURS BETTER RUN FAST BEFORE I KICK IT ALL THE WAY TO AMERICA AND BACK!"

Soon plates were being thrown and the recognizable sound of Louis' maniac like laugh echoing through the house... _.Man, I feel like shit, hope I don't have what I think-_ My thoughts were then rudely interrupted by my stomach lurching up. I threw off the covers and ran into my bathroom, throwing up the contents of my stomach from the night before. _Well this is just peachy_. My head started burning up as my throat felt like it was on fire, the biol taste not helping much with how I was feeling over all.

"NIALL! Come on we've got a lot of work to get done today!!!" Liam yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

_Should I tell them I'm not up for it today?_

My stomach was telling me very clearly to say yes.

I got up from where I was sitting and went over to the sink, splashing water on my face. I look and feel like hell. I took a step back and decided that I was just going to go back to bed; plopping down on the bed softly I started to bundle myself up in the warm duvet when Liam and Louis walked in looking fairly frustrated.

"Niall! Don't you dare go back to sleep!!" My head started pounding from the yelling, this was not going according to plan.

"Li, I don't feel well." I was sure that with one look Liam was going to believe me, but instead he rolled his eyes. _Well that was rather rude._

"Niall, do we look like we were born yesterday?" Louis stood at Liam's side with a cold, stern frown on his face....the look he only gives me when he thinks I'm lying.

"N-no." I looked down at the duvet that was tightly bundled in my hands.

"Well ok then. Come on we need to get going." As they left, I felt my stomach lurch again...This was going to be a terrible, terrible mistake.

**~ >>>>>>>>*<<<<<<<<~ **

I was seated in an awkward position in the car as Zayn, Harry, Louis, Liam and I were being driven to a photo shoot for some magazine cover and apparently is was a huge deal for the record label or something.

As soon as we got there I scrambled out of the crammed space and rushed into the studio, sitting in the first spot that caught my eye.

"Nice hustle Nialler!"

Louis patted me on the shoulder as he passed, unfazed by the groan I'd emitted. I decided to go and get ready, preying that I wouldn't get sick here.

**~ >>>>>>>>*<<<<<<<<~ **

"Ok, boys I need Mister Niall over here, right here in zee middle, and I just want all of you gather around him, like zees."

_THESE LIGHTS ARE GOING TO BURN ME UP ALIVE!!!_

I was currently doing everything in my power not to faint from the heat, but it wasn't very easy counting that I was now being surrounded by my curious boyfriends.... _why must they be so hot? Literally and_ _figuratively_  

"Niall....babe you ok?" I looked over my shoulder and met Zayn's worried gaze. I desperately wanted to tell him that felt like I was going to die, but just nodded instead.

"Yeah. Just tired, love. Thanks."

But as the shoot went on, I just got worse and worse.

**~ >>>>>>>>*<<<<<<<<~ **

"Mister Niall! Are you even paying attention?! It's bad enough that Zayn looks like a blueberry decided to mate with his head, please don't zone out on me now."

The photographer was getting very frustrated with me, I mean it wasn't my fault that every step I took almost made me throw up on the spot, but he just doesn't know...That and I can barely understand his accent. Sick minds aren't meant to be forced to think through such gibberish. 

"Mister Niall!!"

Now that must have been the ninth time that morning I'd spaced out and in a five minute window at that. That was the last straw, my body couldn't take it anymore; I stumbled and fell back against something soft...Zayn.

"Nialler!"

Zayn held on to me and placed a hand on my forehead "Liam, he's burning up bad." I didn't need to look over at Liam to know that he had a very guilty expression on his face."Li, he did say that he wasn't feeling the greatest this morning." Louis finally believed me...serves him right to. Serves both of them right for feeling guilty right now.

"Ah, boys, I'm sorry but in interest for Mister Niall's health and my sanity we should just reschedule when he's feeling better.......and when Zayn doesn't look like a smurf did it on his hair. Call me when...that, is fixed." _Thanks...you're so kind._

With that, Zayn scooped me up in his arms and Harry scurried over to my side, taking my dangling hand in his.

**~ >>>>>>>>*<<<<<<<<~ **

I didn't remember much of the car ride, but I did remember that as soon as we entered the house, Zayn and Harry took me back up to my room-well more or less OUR room, seeing as basically all five of us shared the room at random points in the week-and sat me down on the bed, carefully dressing me in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Tell me, where do you hurt more." Harry knelt down in front of me while Zayn held me in his arms.

"Stomach and head." I had refused to eat any food when we got in the car and really only sipped on some water that Liam had literally almost forced down my throat, so food might be an ok idea.

"How about I go help Liam and Louis find you something light to eat while Zayn stays here with you to make sure you don't get sick again?" I smiled sweetly and slowly nodded "Sounds good." Harry nodded and leaned up to kiss my burning forehead. "Be back in jiff...Ha, Jiff." _Harry and his stupid jokes....gotta love that boy_.

Zayn gently laid us down and slowly rubbed careful circles on my sensitive tummy. "Feeling better?" I didn't really move so I just held up my thumb sideways. "Kind of?" I slowly nodded, not really feeling up to speaking quiet yet without feeling nauseous. Soon Louis, Liam and Harry walked in. Liam held a thermometer in his hands and I groaned at the sight of it.

"Nah, don't you dare start with that mister. You are having your temperature taken, be it the easy way or the hard way." I really didn't have the energy to argue with Liam without feeling like I was going to projectile vomit in his general direction so I just opened my mouth and let him stick the object under my tongue. "Now wait for it beep while Louis, Harry and I go change. Zayn's got ch'ya."

When they left, Zayn smiled and kissed my cheek "You'll get better love....and eventually I will get Louis back for what he's done to the hair. This time, this time that little demon spawn has gone to far.......no matter how sweet that ass of his looks in a wet suit I will not hesitate to kick it." I quietly chuckled at Zayn's empty threat. He'd never really hurt Louis, he loves that boys ass more than Harry dose.

Eventually, the unholy trinity returned and slowly joined me in bed when the thermometer of death beeped. Liam leaned over and checked my temperature. "Ah-ha, Just as I suspected. Nialler you've got a fever and a temperature of 102." I groaned once again. _This is just great._

"Now do you believe me....or do you think I'm still lying?" I felt some stray tears fall down my cheeks as I stared at Zayn's grey tank top, not really looking at any of the boys.

"Oh Niall, I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me you weren't feeling well. Louis and I feel just awful, don't we Lou."

"Yeah, absolutely."

I nodded curtly. "Well you should....I was like, ten times worse this morning. "

I heard Harry slap Louis and Liam's arms. "You two are unbelievable." I didn't have the energy to intervene, but thankfully Zayn did. "Boy's, fighting about who should be feeling guilty won't help Niall....but loving him and helping him get better will. So will you three shut up and come love our boyfriend with me?" That seemed to shut them up.

A playful smile spread on my lips as Louis nuzzled his way into the crook of my neck and Liam nuzzling in behind him, while Harry went around and spooned in Zayn. All three of them stretched their arms around me, encasing me in a cocoon of just plain love. "I love you four...you know that right?" Liam and Louis smiled down at me and nodded.

"Trust me Niall, we do. And we couldn't love you anymore even if we tried, you're our whole world and we'll always be here for you." And with Zayn's sweet words they four of them spent the rest of the day peppering my face with kisses and told me how much they each loved me.


End file.
